Finding home
by nuttycrazymad
Summary: Stiles gets abandoned by those closest to him, Derek decides that he can't watch stiles suffer anymore. When trying to find his way back though he may get more than he though. first story and not quite sure how am getting from A to B Sterek and M rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe it came to this. Stiles sat staring at him dad in disbelief, his dad was not only letting Jacksons dad to interrogate him without any help but was letting him threaten him with jail time and anything else he could think of. It wasn't his fault ether, Jackson was the Kanama , Jackson was the one killing people, Jackson was the one who attacked all those people in the club! It was so unfair he was trying to protect people. Scott was let go. Danny had backed up the story of Scott going out with him to take his mind off of his break-up but said that Stiles wasn't with them, that he thought Scott called him to pick him up when he started dancing so his alibi was sketchy.

"Why did you kidnap Jackson?" it must have been the tenth time he was asked that question.

"I didn't!" Stiles rolled his eyes as his head lolled back. He was sooo sick of this No one was listening to what he was saying.

"Why do you keep turning up at crime scenes?" Him dad raised his head for the first time but didn't say anything.

"What are you on about?" Now stiles was worried Jackson's dad already had a restraining order against him for Jackson. But the new line of questioning type of pointed to wanting more plus his dad was just there as a parent since stiles cost him his job.

"You where at the crime scene of quite a few murders recently. The mechanic, the DJ and you were also Lydia's date the night she was attacked. You also accused Derek Hale of murder and then changed your story saying you just thought you saw him. So tell me why you are always following the cops around before they get to the crime scene?"

"Well for started its not following someone if your there first. Secondly I called in the mechanics, as i was taking my jeep to be fixed as it had been vandalised. Possibly, by your bully of a son? And thirdly I want a Lawyer." Stiles decided he had enough, he was sick of this. And just because he knew that Jackson would never touch his jeep didn't mean that he wasn't going to through the fact that he was a bully in his dads face. "Oh and my phone call."

"Your dad was already called for you."

"I didn't call him did I? No. Nor did I ask for him to be called therefore I still have a phone call to make."

"Stiles" His dad finally spoke up. "I don't think you need a layer unless you did something wrong. Do you need a layer?" Stiles thought his heart stopped. His dad though he did something! His dad though he was involved the murders.

"DAD! No, I shouldn't need a lawyer but you're not helping and I want to go home. I mean come on...I found a dead body! A DEAD PERSON! There was blood everywhere, Dad and then even though every time i close my eyes all I can see is that. I still get up every morning I still go to school and cook and clean and do my homework and try to help my friends when they call i go! Go to a rave cos' Allison is going on a date and Scott is hart broken and I can't bring myself to step inside because I keep seeing the body out the corner of my eye when the lights flash. OK? So when my dad stops being there and my friends are nowhere and one is on the run cos' his dad was murdered by someone dressed like a cop who then tried to kill him and attacked me and I can't think straight cos' I haven't slept in god knows how long! YES I NEED A LAYER COS' I NEED SOME ONE ON MY SIDE NOT SOME ONE YELLING AT ME AND TRYING TO FRAM ME COS' I WANTED HIS BULLIE OF A SON TO STOP JUST for one Day." He had no idea were it came from but between the yelling and talking and back again he started to cry and now he was having a panic attack.

His Dad just steered at him, like he had grown another head. Jackson's dad shouted for a medic. And then Derek was there and stiles was sat on his lap sideways as he rubbed his back and whispered things in his ear till he could breath. He knew he must have lost some time as a tall man was stud in the door way arguing with his and Jackson's dad. The acting sheriff, forma deputy Harrison stepped between them trying to prevent a fight from the looks of it to Stiles, Stiles also thought Harrison might as well try to stop global warming while he was at it when he heard the new comer state that as Stiles layer he had put in for temporary custody of Stiles and it had been given to Derek Hale until it could be decided that his dad had Stiles best interests in mind.

Laying his head on Derek's shoulder stiles watched the scene unfold in front of him until his dad swung round and started to shout at Derek and him.

"There is no way in hell you're taking my son away from me! He's MY SON! MY SON! Stiles what the hell are you thinking? 'Cos' if you think for one second that I'm going to let you run off with a suspected murderer you've lost it! You young man, are going straight home! I can't believe that you would do this to me! Stiles look at me! LOOK AT ME!" Harrison grabbed a hold of the elder Stilinski to keep him from the seated pair.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- don't know if I need one cos' clearly don't own anything this is just the crazy mad ramblings of my over active mind. (sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes I do use a checker but I still struggle a lot)

Stiles spaced out for a bit after that. Just a vague recollection of Harrison saying something along with the tall man, he didn't think it mattered. His dad, his dad didn't believe in him anymore. He just lost the last person who truly loved him no matter how annoying he could be.

When the world started to seep back in stiles was at the old style dinner in town. Derek still had his arm around him in the booth; the tall lawyer was sat across from them.

"What's going to happen now?" stiles could tell that the lawyer was a werewolf so didn't bother raising his voice above a whisper. It was as thought anything louder would shatter what little control he had.

"I'm Riley. I'm the Alpha the next county over, Derek called me when..."

"You'll stay with me and the pack till we take care of the Kanama and any other threats." If Derek interrupting hadn't clued him in the other threats would have. "What happened?" the question shuddered out of him along with the breath he had unconsciously been holding. Riley's eyes where glued to Derek's it was like a silent argument. Stiles threw his arms up in the air, shifting Derek's arm from his sholders to the back of the booth.

"Come on dude! I mean what could it be? Seriously, I've stuck by you this far what do you think is soooo bad that I'll run for the hills? Apocalypse, Zombies, Mr Harris in a tutu? Ok if it is my chem. teacher in a tutu I don't want to know. Oh oh is it vampires?" Riley was trying to control his laughter by this point Derek just closed his eyes rubbing the bridge of his nose as if that would help. Stiles had gone from catatonic to his old rambling self faster than his car could do nought to sixty.

"For the last time there is no such thing as Vampires!" The relief in his voice was the only indication that Stiles reverting back to his sarcastic hyper active self soothed the older man's frayed nerves. Stiles gave a small smile when Derek sighed it was his sigh of defeat when dealing with stiles, after a while everyone got one. "Peter is back." Just like that Stiles hit down again he needed out, he couldn't breathe. Peter the murdered his own niece, big bad wolf was back and probably not _too _happy about the whole set on fire and throat ripped out.

"I think I may have a problem. How well dose Peter take rejection?"

"How do you mean?" the question from Riley reminded him that the lawyer was still there.

"Oh you know the whole thanks but no thanks I don't want you to use me as a chew toy in the hopes that I turn in to your minion kind of way."

"He offered you the _bite_!" the shock was evident in Derek's voice.

"Hay, I'm not that bad! I figured out what Scott was before he did!"

"When did he offer you the bite?" Riley questioned.

"Umm it was after mauling Lidia and just before he let me go after he kidnapped me. He just held my wrist and said he was going to give me a gift, that he would give me the bite, but when I said I didn't want it he said that I was lying kissed my wrist –really creepy by the way – and left."

Derek's eyes flashed blood red and his claws where coming out. Riley seemed to be in shock.

"Are you sure? I mean was he holding you wrist or was he going to bite your wrist? Like _MAKE_ the bite there!" the urgency seeped from him.

"Ye, I mean he had his fangs out and everything. I could feel them against my skin. Why does it matter?"

"_He was going to mark you! I am going to kill him!" _ Derek's declaration was more of a growl than anything.

"We don't know that I mean come on Derek didn't he already have a ma..."

"No and he's not having mine!"

"Fine just cool the growling we are in public and no offence but you already did kill him. _Didn't really stick did it._"Riley didn't seem affected by Derek's growling or glowing eyes but then again he was an alpha.

"Fine first we deal with the Kanama. Do you know how to stop it?" All three quietened as the waitress came over with their order of cheese burgers and curly fries. She almost fainted when both Derek and Riley smiled at her – Stiles smiled as well but he was pretty sure that she didn't even notice him there. He didn't mind they where feeding him! Stiles half listened as they continued letting his mind wander. (It had been a hard day)

"Not a clue man, my family never kept a bestiary that I know of. No offence but I won't call my pack for back-up ether, not with hunters hear." Riley popped a fry in his mouth relaxing back in to his seat as the waitress got further away.

"I wouldn't ask you to put your pack in danger."

Stiles looked between them two alphas, from the sound of it two born werewolves. 'Hu it must be an alpha thing cos' where Jackson was pretty, Scott was handsome-ish (he was his best friend). Derek was molten lava hot, Riley wasn't too far behind. So werewolves must have some kind of hot gene like Erika she was always good looking but now most the school was drooling over her and not the wolf part. Isaac had gone from ordinary good looking to puppy dog cute with a side of hot...' "So... are all born werewolves especially hot or just Alphas?"

"Hu?", "What?"Derek and Riley

Stiles eyes went comically wide as his mind frantically fought for an excuse. "Did your family keep a bestiary?" Derek continued to frown at him as Riley sniggered into his drink. "Fine I was just curious. The waitress practically turned to goo at your feet plus if you told me more I can be of more use."

"Well let's put it this way, did you think Peter was 'especially hot'?" somehow the question seen loaded "well?" Riley pressed.

"Well I didn't think he was hot but he was good looking I mean come on nurses seamed to really like the man." Derek stiffened at the answer "He's was nowhere near your level of hotness though." Stiles eyes darted back and forth between the two knowing that he had somehow annoyed Derek. Riley just smiled "you single?" a low growl was the only reply he got.

Note- next will hopefully go over Stiles proving Matt's evilness and life with the pack while Riley goes home for help. (hope this doesn't totally suck)


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles half watched the teen-wolves getting thrown around like ragdolls by Derek as training. With Peter back, a Kanama on the loose and a town overflowing with hunters training was that little bit harder. There wasn't a word to depict the fighting the criticism was more constructive than the usual 'wrong', 'don't do that!' or the plain 'idiot'. Smelling as Erika was once again tost into a wall –he wasn't normally vindictive in nature but she had hurt his baby his poor, poor baby jeep- Stiles decided to help. Riley had tried to help before he left but neither wolf made much lee way with the new pups.

_Flashback_

_"Come on!" Riley shouted looking at the newly turned pups at his feet "I never thought Wolves could be so bad at defending themselves." _

_Derek pushed off of the beam he'd been leaning against while Riley tried his hand at training his pups after a stating that Derek must be the problem 'cos' one was lazy two was really unlucky three was the teacher'._

_"See I told you!" Derek shock his head and smirked at Riley to be honest he didn't know what he would have done if it had turned out that it was his fault that his pack was still untrained. The want for the pack to be strong especially with the current threats was the only reason the new alpha managed to allow the other to assume control for the last few hours while watching like a hawk. _

_"Dam man! I really wish I could help more but I've got to get back. I'll call if any of the others know where your families' bestiary was kept." Goodbyes where said briefly before the alpha left to return to his own pack._

Apparently despite being Alpha Riley wasn't the oldest member of his pack, as his pack consisted of the majority of the family and a few other families. Hopefully one of the other wolves would know of the Hale bestiary being that the two packs use to be close.

"Hay!" stiles pushed his homework to the side fairly surprised when Derek didn't order him back to it –he was quite demanding when it came to them doing well in school. "Why don't you take a break, I'll make you a snack." The last bit was mainly for Isaac and Derek it was worrying what they were eating before he turned up.

"Yey, because having a snack, will totally help us with control and self defence." Erika scoffed at him.

Isaac smile could have it the town though in the few days that Stiles had been staying with the pair he and Isaac had became close closer than Stiles thought possible. It wasn't the typical friends way ether it was almost parental the way Stiles had an over whelming need to take care of him to protect him. Stiles brushed it off as Isaac being like a puppy, a kicked puppy at that. Erika had lost who she us to be along with her seizures and was now a bitch in every sense of the word as far as Stiles could tell. The sweet girl he use to smile at in hopes that one day she would be willing to be friends was gone, at least for now. Boyd was mainly the same, still yet to come out of his shell and fully embrace life as pack. But that was where the biggest difference was with Isaac and the others: pack was all he had.

Boyd and Erika went home every night to a family, Boyd was the middle child of five, Erika the only child of two people who cared so much that they didn't question the sudden change in their only daughter because she was happy. Boyd's where run ragged by trying to make ends meet with two children away at college and the youngest two being in pre-school and nursery, leaving the self-sufficient teen to his own devices. The lack of direct interference was down to ignorance than lack of caring.

Isaac was the oldest of the three pups as he had been turned first yet still the baby of the group –even Derek subconsciously favoured him- it was the way he projected the overwhelming need to be _mothered_, maybe it was the near constant kicked puppy look. Either way Stiles had sought to rectify the damage done by Isaac's father-who as far as Derek and Stiles where concerned got off easy. Caring for the boy was easy, Stiles had been taking care of his dad since his mum died and the whole teenage aspect didn't really matter because anyone who met Scott could tell he didn't survive this long on his own. Not to mention it was almost like he reverted back to a little kid sometimes like on a night he would start off in his own bed but since the first night after being comforted after a nightmare had taken to climbing in with Stiles.

Placing the muffins he made earlier on the table in what was once a brake room now masquerading as a kitchen, Stiles smiled softly at the antics of the three pups. Each of them trying to snatch the biggest muffin – one always ended up being a little bit bigger. Derek seamed put out by the brake as if the ten minutes it would take them to demolish the muffins would make the whole training obsolete.

"Hay, can we talk?" angling his head to the door Stiles nudged Derek with his elbow. Ever since moving in Derek was constantly next to him as if constantly on guard for an attack.

"What?"

"Umm. Well...I-I was thinking and I think I might know where you're going wrong. Maybe wrong is the wrong word. I mean why you ... why the puppies are taking ...err...I-I mean the thing is that you are a _Born _wolf and so are the wolves you've helped learn control right? Right so with the new little fluff balls they're not use to the extra sensory information or the pull of their more basic needs/urges."

"So" Derek's eyes followed the movements of Stiles hands if not for being a werewolf he would be worried for his safety.

"Well they now know how to use them, codos by the way but they don't know how to process it. Like giving a really old granny a universal remote it's not that they can't do it they just need to be shown how like a couple million times."

"What the hell Stiles speak English!"

"You need to teach them how to process the urges and feelings there're getting. When you tell them to do something they do it. It's that they don't know when to listen to their instincts and when not to. I know you can't teach them their anchor but you need to try to get them to be able to tell the difference between the instinct of the wolf and the enhanced teen angst."

"How?" No growl just dejected Derek was ready to try just about anything.

"Meditation?" stiles shighed rubbing the back of his neck "All I know is that they aren't connecting with their inner wolf and that's because they don't know how, you always had it or well it grew with you. They _need _that connection. They need to be able to use their abilities without... without _you._"

"They do."

"No they tune out of where they are and into something else. You don't, you may be the alpha but it's more than t –"

"I know okay, I know." Resignation was the only way to describe the sound of Derek's voice Stiles tuck in his appearance fully for what seemed like the first time in weeks. He looked shattered, even werewolves need sleep and he wasn't getting any by the looks of it. Black smudges under his eyes slightly pale complexion, the biggest shock was the fact that he seam to slump in on himself yet was still completely tense.

"Hay you should catch some z's ok. I'll go through some easy meditation – well deep breathing really- techniques with the kiddies then tuck them in. Ok?"

"I need to go out we have to find out who's controlling Jackson or at least find away to stop him"

"I know why he has attacked who he has." Taking Derek's arm Stiles began to lead towards what he had dubbed the 'sleep train'. "There all part of the same swim team or they use to be Isaac's dad was the coach, they won the state champion ship and everything. Also I think Matt might have something to do with it." Nudging Derek to lay down stiles climbed onto the make shift bed as well. "I know you think am paranoid but hear me out. Matt has a huge crush on Allison like the size of the big dipper: the Kenama has never attacked an Argent. Also when Matt was 'attacked by the kenama he acted like he didn't have a clue what happened like he didn't see or hear anything: when us mere mortals get sliced we can still hear and see its the same for all beings the kenama doesn't discriminate species. And to top it off: He. Can. Not. Swim." Emphasizing each word he moved closer staring into Derek's eyes till they noses where practically touching. "Totally freaked last year when the teacher said we were doing life saving almost had a panic attack, felt bad for him at the time. Jackson was a right ass to him for weeks over it. Even Erika teased him and back then Erika use to be kind of nice, well she didn't talk to anyone other than to tell them to get lost but still."

Derek couldn't help it he was so close to stiles, his lips a breath away if he just moved half an inch he would be able to tell if they tasted as good as they looked, if they were as soft as they looked. He know it was a bad idea to take Stiles in but his Ma...he needed someone, he needed _Him._ Then he remembered Isaac.

"I'll look in to Creepy Matt tomorrow." Stiles smile lit up the whole place 'why was electricity even needed' Derek thought 'Stiles just needed to smile like that and the whole world could see' he shook his head he needed to stop that, he had seen Isaac and Stiles curled up every night. It hurt but he couldn't begrudge them the comfort, anyone else than Isaac and he would have throttled them for daring to touch Stiles. Sometimes he wanted to throttle Scott for being a bad friend , the Sheriff for not being there enough, his teaches for realising just how brilliant he was but most of all he wanted to protect him from himself everything he touched turned to ash, and stiles was just too ...to ...perfect.

"Thanks Mr Sourwolf now go to sleep or I will be forced to read you a story and sing a lullaby" stiles scampered of the bed only just realising he was practically straddling Derek. "Don't worry about a thing I'll until them I'll take care of everything. Isaac and I will be supper quiet tonight to." The smile Stiles flashed him made Derek feel sick at the thought of the two together.

_Note: sorry for delay in updating. Will try to update again soon._


End file.
